segundas oportunidades
by BeastDark
Summary: este es un spin-off de mi fic travesuras de futuro en donde se narra la historia de como jinx conose a cyborg mientras este se infiltra en la academia HIVe para arruinar sus planes
1. Chapter 1

**La historia esta vista desde el punto de vista de jinx y de cómo conoció a su amado**

**Muy bien pues aquí empiezo este spin-off de mi serie travesura del futuro de porque jinx y ciborg están junto es este fic se narrara la historia a de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron ya que en mi otro fic pues tendrá poca aparición ya que la historia se centra más es chico bestia y raven desidia serle este spin=off a cy y jinx.**

**Episodio 1: un misterioso chico**

Inicia otro día en mi fascinante vida, abecés me gustaría ser una chica normal tener problemas normales eso me encantaría en vez de estar aquí pero qué más puedo hacer que seguir con lo mío, abecés pienso que yo pude ir a una escuela normal preocuparme por los chicos, preocuparme por los exámenes, hacer un par de travesuras sin danos a mayores cosas así pero yo no puedo hacer eso no señor yo estoy aquí atrapada en el reclusorio femenil de jump city.

Quien soy yo , pues yo no soy una chica normal mi piel es de un peculiar tono gris mis grandes ojos al igual que mi cabello son de una hermosa tonalidad rosa que me encanta lástima que no todas las personas entienden eso, nunca puedo caminar por la calles por que la gente sale corriendo o pasan desgracias asía mi alrededor pero que más se podría esperar no, si soy una bruja una maldita bruja de la mala suerte, me gustaría llamarme hechicera pero no es así bruja es lo más adecuado así es como la gente me grita cunado me ve.

Estar aquí es horrible no puedo tener privacidad en mi propia celda, no es que quisiera que todo el mundo me prestara atención es solo que pensándolo bien no tengo amigas solo tengo compañeros de trabajo abecés pienso que si no me hubiese dedicado a esto hubiese podido ser como ellos como los 5 personas que me metieron aquí pero qué más da por mis aires de grandeza termine con las personas equivocadas y admirando a las personas equivocadas.

Sería fantástico que por lo menos en la correccional tuviese amigas pero aun estando aquí en prisión con la escoria de la sociedad todas ellas me miran como un bicho raro esto se siente horrible en verdad como envidio a las heroínas abecés me pregunto si hubiese echo las cosas de otra manera tal vez sería amiga de alguien parecida a mí no lo sé la última vez que recibimos noticias de los nuevos integrantes de nuestro enemigos he podido notar que hay muchas chicas como yo que optaron por otra cosa y al parecer le vas muy bien.

Como te envidio Argenta siempre vistiendo de negro haciendo tu actos heroicos con tu magia de solidificación de objetos las personas no te temen te admiran te alaban, además de todo puedes salir con muchachos la última vez que te vi aun lo recuerdo bien

**Flash back**

Los Five Have eran contactados por la hermanad del mal en sus cuartes generales o como ellos lo llamaban la colmena todos resabian ordenen de lo que parecía una mujer de algunos treinta años de edad hablaba con un tomo de maldad y superioridad marcando ese asentó tan peculiar que hacen los franceses al intentar hablar otro idioma que no fuese el suyo

Mr: muy bien jóvenes villanos están al tanto de la misión

Jx: si señora no la defraudaremos

Mr: excelente no me defrauden muchachitos esta es su gran oportunidad de pertenecer a la elite.

Jx: no pondremos en marcha _–la chica sonreía por las palabras de aliento de su figura a seguir_

Mr: cambio y fuera

Jinx se voltea para encontrarse con los incompetentes de sus compañeros que como siempre Mamuth intentaba devorar todo lo que podía, el más estúpido del grupo se encontraba jugando contra sí mismo un juego de ping-pong maldito Billy numeroso, el tipo extraño que nunca habla la verdad ahora que lo pienso sin siquiera se su nombre pero va que me importa y por ultimo hay estaba esos dos obsesionados con el trabajo un enano con la tolerancia y el ego de un niño de cinco años de yo lo es todo yo lo puedo hacer todo y solo yo y aun lado de el se encontraba su perro faldero prívate hive abecés pienso que ese tipo no puede hacer nada por sí solo.

Pero bueno ahora avía otras prioridades así que como líder del equipo llame su atención para comunicarles la encomienda de la hermandad del mal.

Jx: ¡HEEEY PERDEDORES!

Go: que quieres bruja no ves que estamos trabajando en algo

PH: señora disculpe señora está interrumpiendo nuestros planes tácticos _–dicho todo esto de una forma rígida y militar _

Bn: hooo vamos jinx relájate _más –se escuchaban las boses de los múltiples clones del muchacho_

KW:…..-_el tipo silencioso apareciendo de la nada_

M: oigan que pasa aquí compraremos pizza

Jx: no idiotas conseguiremos respeto la hermandad no ha pedido ayuda iremos a Rusia a robar algunas cargas de material radiactivo junto con un generador de rayos

Go: que trabajaremos gratis

PH: una misión es una misión espero sus órdenes señora

Jx: miren es la oportunidad perfecta además con la nueva nave que tenemos no tardaremos

Y así fue nos dirigimos a la nave Have todo abordamos el vieja fue corto puesto que era una fabulosa nave tiene sus ventajas ser una supervillana adolecente lástima que mi expresión cambio puesto los titanes ya se encontraban en el lugar al parecer una idiota que se así llamar la hija de demente mod ataco y los titanes aparecieron.

Me pude percatar que hay se encontraba la titán llamada Argenta siendo fotografiada por todos los reporteros me dio tanta rabia y no solo eso sino que estaba aún lado del chico bestia al parecer esa chica siente atracción por él siempre me he preguntado que le ven las mujeres al enano verde pero el problema no era con quien estaba sino porque ella podía y yo no fue tan frustrante fallar la misión que nos avía puesta la hermandad y peor aún la vida me restregaba en la cara mis malas decisiones y me mostraba lo que pude a ver sido.

**Fin del flash back**

Y no solo le tengo envía a ella sino también a esa odiosa de raven que demonios hicieron esas dos para no terminar como yo que puedo hacer para ser como ellas aaaaaggg que maldito fastidio y lo mas importantes

¡QUUUEEE ES ESE MALDITO OLOR!

De repente varias explosiones se formularon en varias parte de la prisión sin previo aviso esa era la señal ya mis compañeros de trabajo avía llegado a por mí por fin podría hablar con otra persona y dejar de tener estos espantosos exámenes de conciencia que tengo cunado estoy encerrada en estas cuatro paredes inútiles.

De repente una de las paredes que me rodeaba se vino abajo levantando demasiado humo estos idiotas en que estaba pensando van a matarme si siguen así no me contuve y comencé a gritas a la sombra que distinga de seguro era el imbécil de mamuth ya que la figura que se distinga era la de un hombre grande y al parecer fuerte

Jx! MAMUTH IDIOTA FIJATE LO QUE Ases!

¿?: Disculpa pero no savia que estabas arada hay y por cierto no soy mamuth

Jx: que no eres mamuth

¿?: No yo soy Stone pero me dice the rock

Jx: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Rk: El hermano sangre me ha mandado a liberarte y apúrate antes de que los entrometidos aparezcan

Jx: me llevaras a la academia Hive sangre te mando

Rk: a si es y podrías apúrate no tenemos todo el día

Jx: hey a mí nadie me aval así no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer soy una de los líderes del Hive y…. _–la chica no pudo terminar puesto fue jalada con fuerza_

Ese idiota del the rock me avía tomado en brazos y escapábamos de la prisión pero antes de que pudiera seguir gritando y ponerlo en su lugar me di cuenta de que era un hombre muy apuesto moreno con una cara de maleante tan atractiva y no solo eso la fuerza que tenía era increíble, y solo fue el comienzo de pronto tuvimos una pared de concreto sólida y él se transformó en un tipo echo de piedra solida casi petrificada y lo atravesó como si fuera una hoja de papel me quede perpleja ante esto y todo iba bien hasta que sentí un golpe y me desmalle.

**Unas horas después**

Desperté en mi evitación en la academia HIVE no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que avía ocurrido aquel hombre tan masculino tan Genial tan grande tan lindo y sobre todo tan sexy tenía que averiguar que rango tenía en la academia para que hermano sangre lo allá enviado a él solo a irrumpir en la prisión .

**Continuara…..**

**Les agradecería mucho que dejen sus Reviews y con mucho gusto les contestare y les invito a leer mi fic de las travesuras de futuro pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta acerca del fic y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Episodio 2: el primer encuentro **

a una vez más termina un agotador día de mi vida en la academia y después de haberme dado una buena ducha y de haber cenado algo me dispongo a dormir no antes de claro contarle todo a mi confidente secreto no hay nada más relajante que escribir las cosas importantes en mi diario.

Abecés pienso que si no tuviera un diario me volvería loca, ya que en él están todas mis grandes hazañas y relato sueno y esperanzas que aun con el paso del tiempo no se han podido quebrar a pesar de toda la adversidad.

17 de agosto de 2003

Hoy fue un gran día para mi hoy sin imaginármelo pudo conocer algunas cosas de chico nuevo puesto que al parecer es muy tímido y no habla mucho con los demás solo anda detrás de hermano sangre.

Pero hoy al parecer mi racha de mala suerte que me sigue se rompió cuando el hermano sangre nos puso a entrenar juntos debo decir que estoy impresionada puesto lo que hizo me dejo perpleja el muchacho cargo más de 120 toneladas y eso ni mamuth es capaz de levantarlo él es muy fuerte y eso me agrada.

Para ser sincera estuve muy descuidad puesto que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ese muchacho me ha cautiva y probablemente pueda ser un error pero la verdad quiero arriesgarme nunca me avía sentido así.

Bueno nuestro entrenamiento siguió normal hasta que tuvimos que pasar los obstáculo ya que él es nuevo y no sabe muchas de nuestras maniobras fue algo torpe pero no es nada que con el tiempo no se arregle pues que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de atravesarlo a la primera sana y salva cunado hice mi primer intento de recién llegada.

Después de todo eso me percate que salió algo apurado de la sala de entrenamientos y se encerró un rato en su aviación me pregunto por qué, bueno en realidad no mucho sino que me decepcionaba algo que se la pasara encerrado en su cuarto y las poca veces que salía era para alguna clase o para estar junto a hermano sangre.

Bueno vacile un rato esperando a que saliera de su cuarto pero él nunca salió me percaté de que ya era hora de clases y no avía almorzado a la hora debida y pues no importa lo dejare para después me dirijo Asia el salón de clases no hubo nada nuevo y el no llego, estaba algo preocupada pero aparentaba después de todo soy yo nunca avía pasado esto por mi cabeza.

Ya terminando la clase me dirijo a la cafetería, tome algo de menú y me senté en una mesa solitaria puesto que yo era la única persona hay. Pero sin darme cuenta escuche su voz

Rk: oye puedo cantarme _–con una voz varonil _

Jx: la mesa no es mía _–con una mirada sin importancia_

-no puedo creerlo me está ablando

Rk: oye no me refería a eso

Jx: entonces a que genio

_-no lo arruines jinx no lo arruines_

Rk: me refería a que si no te molesta que te haga compañía

Jx; no adelante

_-faltar a la hora de almuerzo la mejor idea que he tenido_

Rk: está bien gracias

Un silencio incomodo nos azotaba yo estaba algo nerviosa y el no parecía importarle absolutamente nada me decidí tome coraje y romper el silencio,

Jx: y por qué almorzando tan tarde

Rk: acaso es un delito aquí

Jx: no me refería ha eso cabeza hueca me refiero a que tampoco te presentaste a clases y la hora del almuerzo paso ase mucho

Rk: mmmmmmm

Jx:…..

–_demonios jinx que ases lo vas asustar pensara que lo estas acosando_

Rk: tienes razón es que hermano sangre me llamo y tuve que faltar y sin querer me salte la hora del almuerzo –puso una cara de razonamiento lógico no pareció importarle mi tono de vos

Jx: ha bueno y que tanto haces con sangre

Rk: disculpa eso no lo puedo decir pero mejor dime que haces almorzando tu sola

Jx: a bueno yo es que

–_no sabía que responderle no le iba decir que lo estuve esperando _

Rk: ¿?

Jx: lo que pasa es que, quería estudiar además es mejor almorzar a solas

Rk: o disculpa entonces soy una molesta aquí cierto

Jx: a no me refería ha eso sino que es muy irritante almorzar con tanta gente aquí

Rk: si lo es el primer día tuve problemas a esa hora

Jx: porque lo dices

Jx: mira tu equipo quería reclamar su mesa y quisieron ridiculizarme pero me defendí y uno un incidente con mamuth y me castigaron.

Jx: o es por eso que lo chicos cambiaron de mesa

Rk: me sorprende como puedes aguantarlos todo el tiempo

Jx: va es practica además soy la líder del equipo aunque no estaría mal tener a alguien cuerdo en el equipo

Rk: lo siento si te refieres a mi yo trabajo solo

Jx: a no importa

Rk: está bien no te preocupes yo también buscaría a alguien más si en mi equipo estuviera un bebe egocentrista, un cavernícola, un soldadito de juguete, un idiota que solo sabe multiplica su idiotez y un emo

Por alguna razón hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio después de eso estallamos en carcajadas por el comentario de the rock era muy gracioso aun que lo mejor no fue eso fue su ultimo comentario

Rk: oye que linda sonrisa tienes

Jx:….

Rk: desde que te saque de prisión siempre te avía notado seria o malhumorada

Jx: gr.. Gra.. Gracias

_-no puede ser le gusta mi sonrisa_

Pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo sonó su comunicador o algo así él se levantó de golpe y se fue rápido pero antes de salir de la cafetería se voltio y con una sonrisa dijo

Oye fue grandioso platicar con Tigo deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo

Me quede atónita por su comentario algunos segundos pero antes de que se fuera logre reaccionar y saliendo de mi estado de shock sin pensarlo dos ves le dije

Yo estaré aquí manan no me molestaría tu compañía nuevamente

Él se despedía con la mano moviéndola de un lado al otro y yo lo miraba como si fuera la única cosa que importara en el mundo fue el mejor día que he tenido en esta academia espero y mana se vuelva aparecer por ahí me gustaría continuar nuestra platica y conocernos más y quien sabe tal vez él sea lo que estado esperando.

**Continuara…**

**Bien aquí les dejo este episodio espero sus reviews espero y la historia sea de su agrado y le recuerdo dense el tiempo de leer mi fic de travesuras de futuro ya que este es solo un spin-off de aquel fic el cual se convertirá en una trilogía y claro abra mas spin=off para tapar todo los huecos de la historia **


	3. Vozes nocturnas

**Episodio 3: Voces nocturnas **

En algún lugar en cierta escuela para supervillanos se encontraba una feliz chica de piel gris y pelos rosados puesto acababa de experimentar los dos mejores meses de su vida, al parecer está a punto de concretar una relación con el chico que hace dos meses avía robado su atención y bueno quien esperaría que sintiera tanto interés por el chico nuevo la chica de tanta felicidad hasta avía olvidado por esos dos meses que tenía un diario de todos modo esos dos meses no hubo mucha relevancia solo pequeños detalles y mejoras en la comunicación de ambos chicos pero para ella era un sueño echo realidad .

**18 de agosto del 2003**

Hoy fue un día fantástico puesto que como ayer tuve la suerte de encontrármelo en la cafetería al parecer me invito a una especie de cita indirecta el día de ayer antes de irse por lo que acudí al mismo lugar.

Al principio me sentía estúpida y me sentía aún más estúpida con el paso del tiempo puesto en no llegaba estaba empezando a creer que me avía ilusionado pero como por una orden las puertas se abrieron y el entro.

Me miró fijamente con una risa algo burlona, y valla que era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreír siempre tenía ese semblante de chico malo en la cara, en fin se sentó en la meso y me dijo.

Rk: perdón te hice esperar

Jx: bromeas tarado yo estoy aquí porque otra vez se me hizo tarde

Rk: o valla en realidad pensé que estabas aquí porque querías seguir charlando

Jx: bueno da igual tú ya estás aquí porque no lo asemos

Y así comenzaba algo hermoso para mí me gustaría saber que está pensando lastima esos no son mi poderes en fin todo grandioso hasta que como el día anterior suena su comunicador y se levanta de golpe.

Solo voltea la mirada y se despide de mí, si esto sigue así enserio empezare a odia ese comunicador

**25 de agosto 2003**

Ha como odio a ese imbécil , el muy descarado me dejo plantada en la cita no oficial que teníamos mira que dejarme esperando todo la mañana en esa mesa y el muy imbécil nunca se apareció.

**27 de agosto 2003**

No lo quiero volver a ver en verdad ni siquiera se ha osado en disculparse con migo que le pasa quien se cree para asarme esto pero vera con quien se metió.

**30 de agosto 2003 **

Estoy muy preocupada por el después de no haber llegado a nuestra no cita y de que pasaron algunos días en los que él no me buscaba me percaté de que no ha ido a clases.

De hecho al parecer nadie lo ha mirado en ningún lugar esto no se mira muy bien me pregunto si estará bien acaso le abra pasado algo malo.

**12 de septiembre 2003**

Hace una semana que me entere de que hermano sangre lo avía mandado a una misión secreta asta para nosotros y por eso lo avía enviado solo ha el, fue excelente saber de él y más porque seré yo quien iré a recogerlo a las afueras de la ciudad, me muero de ganas de volverlo a ver y yo que pensaba que no me quería.

Aunque tendrá que pagármelas por no avisarme no me importa que tan ultra secreto fuera la misión pudo habérmelo contado o por lo menos de su ausencia en la colmena.

**20 de septiembre 2003**

Nuestra relación de amigos ha mejorado mucho me ha contado un par de cosas privadas de el al parecer de la forma que obtuvo sus poderes fue por un accidente me siento triste por el pero algo dentro de mí lo agradece puesto que sin ese accidente no tendría poderes y sin poderes no estaría aquí con migo.

Me alegra estar tan ocupada con el espero y él también me vea de la forma en que yo lo veo eso me fascinaría me fascinaría ser más que solo amigos.

**1 de octubre 2003**

Estos últimos días me la he pasado excelente aunque algo atareada por los exámenes y los trabajos de la colmena quien diría que ser un súper villano sería tan difícil pero en fin él lo vale hemos estado juntos ya casi dos meses aunque no de la forma que me gustaría pero hoy me sorprendí tenía una rosa para mí y no solo eso me invito a salir en nuestro día libre.

Además ya se acerca el baile de otoño espero y el me invite a ir al baile con el eso me aria la chica más afortunada de todas y tal vez solo tal vez me lo pida el día que salgamos ya quiero que sea sábado aún faltan tres días pero no puedo esperar

Después de que la chica terminara de escribir los acontecimientos más importantes de esos dos meses se dispuso a descansar pero ya que todo el día se la paso entrenando y brin coteando de aquí a ya con su amado secreto olvido el de comer bien por lo que tenía algo de hambre así se dispuso a salir de su habitación he ir por algo a una de esas máquinas expendedoras.

La chica sin preocupaciones se acercaba era una suerte que la maquina estuviera tan cercas del cuarto de muchacho puesto que avía una pequeña posibilidad de que se encontrara y según ella la idea le parecía romántica.

Lástima que no fue lo que sucedió ya al estar frente a la maquina pudo escuchar algunas vos detrás de la puerta del muchacho por mas curiosidad que tuviera no podía escuchar nada simples susurros y palabras sin sentido que no encajaban en ninguna conversación y eso esas palabras era muy apenas perceptibles.

Pero esa no fue la sorpresa de la chica la sorpresa fue que de alguna manera una de esas palabras fue inconfundible para ella detrás de su puerta escucho el nombre de Cyborg.

Por qué el muchacho habría dicho eso se preguntaba con quienes hablaba se Asia muchas preguntas así misma y ninguna sin respuesta pero el nombre escuchado era quien generaba más preguntas que tendrá que ver , que querrá con él, de donde lo conoce , tendrá algún interés….

**Continuara…..**


	4. un beso

**Episodio 4: un beso**

La chica comenzaba un nuevo día se despertaba como siempre para iniciar su día por desgracia al verse al espejo no lucia muy bien tenía grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos ya que la mayor parte de la noche no pudo dormir pensando en aquello que había escuchado la noche anterior no podía sacar eso de su cabeza pero eso cambiaria puesto probamente se vería el día de hoy a la hora del almuerzo.

La chica después de terminar de darse un buen baño y de peinar sus cabellos rosados sale de su habitación y empieza a caminar sin darse cuenta por otro pasillo que no era el de la clase correspondiente y es cunado lo ve, lo extraño es que lo ve entrando a uno de los salón privados en donde se almacena la base de datos y no cualquiera puede entrar hay, la chica se pregunta a si misma porque habrá entrado pero esta vez no piensa quedarse con la duda.

La chica entra sigilosamente y entra al mismo salón donde el entro, la habitación esta en penumbras no se puede ver nada más que la luz que despide una computadora en el fondo de la oscuridad donde se escuchan algunos teclados, se acerca rápidamente y ahí está el, el muchacho al ser descubierto por la joven hechicera se sobresalta y empieza actuar improvisado la chica sin titubear empieza a atacarlo con preguntas.

Jx: ¿Por qué entraste aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hermano sangre sabes que estas aquí?

Rk: es yo…. _–el chico intentaba basilar la situación_

Jx: responde

Rk: es solo que yo intentaba….

Jx: intentabas ¿qué?

Rk: yo solo intentaba saber cunado es tu cumpleaños _–completaba dificultosamente la frase el muchacho con una sonrisa dudosa dibujada en su cara_

Jx: y tú para que quieres saber mi cumpleaños

Rk: a este pues quería darte un detalle –el muchacho rezaba por que le creyera

Jx: no tenías que entrar aquí para averiguar eso podías verlo preguntado a alguien mas

Rk: no como crees…. Que yo… haría eso arruinaría mi imagen

Jx: mmmmmm tienes razón no te imagino preguntando esas cosas

Rk: y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

Jx: pues te vi entrar y me dio curiosidad

La chica peli rosada se acerca a donde el muchacho esta, pero este rápidamente piensa en que si mira la pantalla vería que en realidad estaba descargando toda la base de datos de planes y archivos de la colmena así que actúa rápido y no se le ocurrió otra forma más que distráela con algo más y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue tomarla de los hombros y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

El beso duro algunos minutos para los dos fue una sensación tan grata y duradera a pesar de lo torpe que el beso había sido ninguno de los dos lo había pensado y el joven lo disfrutaba nunca pensó en que le gustaría aquella dulce sensación de los labios de aquella chica igualmente la chica estaba perdida en el beso ya que de alguna manera ella de ciaba eso al concluir el beso los dos jóvenes se miraron y sus miradas estaba perdidas era una gran silencio hasta que fue roto por el sonido de una fuerte bofetada de parte de la chica.

Jx: pero que te crees idiota

Rk: este yo… perdona –el joven robótico no sabía como contestar

Jx: te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho verdad

Rk: es que no pensaba en lo que hacía solo me deje llevar

Jx: solo te dejaste llevar solo te dejaste llevar

Rk: s….

Antes de que l joven pudiera decir alguna otra palabra fue callado por los labio de la hechicera que aunque no lo admitiera había disfrutado el beso anterior y quería mas, el beso esta vez fue más apasionado y largo ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la contante batalla que libraban sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas y olvidaban en qué lugar se encontraban esto continuo por un par de minutos más que en realidad no eran minutos sino horas sin que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban hay disfrutando de sus bocas hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la luces siendo encendidas por hermano sangre haciendo que los chicos se sobresalten al escuchar su voz.

Hs: que es lo que sucede ¿aquí? –con un vos de superioridad elegante y calmada

Jx: he podemos explicarlo _–decía la chica nerviosamente_

Hs: no lo esperaba de ustedes _–el villano subía el tono de vos_

Rk: es mi culpa hermano sangre

Hs: ustedes deben ser castigados severamente _–se escuchaba decir con reproche_

Rk: yo soy el culpable yo incite esta situación

Hs: silencio, Retírense de mi vista. Ya pensare en algo para reprenderlos a ambos

Y los dos jóvenes obedeciendo las órdenes del director de la academia de supervillanos salieron, los jóvenes después de caminar por algunos pasillos en silencio volvieron hablar aunque solo divagan en su plática.

Rk: y bien

Jx: y bien ¿qué?

Rk: a donde vamos

Jx: pues no lo sé yo solo estoy caminando

Rk: espera yo te estoy siguiendo

Jx: y por qué se supone que me sigues genio

Rk: pues no lo sé, bueno por lo que pasó tú sabes

Jx: por lo que paso, te refieres a ser reprendida

Rk: no me refería a lo otro

Jx: no sé qué hayas pensado pero…

La chica fue callado por un tierno beso de parte del joven villano la chica a pesar de haber estado barias horas asiendo eso con el chico aún no se acostumbraba a ello simplemente quedo sin palabras, la chica nuevamente intento reprender al joven pero esta vez fue diferente.

Jx: bueno tú quien te crees para hacer eso ya dos beses

Rk: pasamos mucho tiempo hay te gustaría comer algo –preguntaba el chico sin haber echo caso a lo primero que dijo la chica

La chica simplemente lo miro y no supo porque pero simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para ir a la cafetería a tomar algún bocadillo juntos.

**15 octubre 2003**

Has pasado algunas semanas desde el incidente de los besos desde entonces estamos en una linda relación aunque no lo admitiré frente a otros, los chicos están algo incomodos por que salgo con el pero sinceramente al diablo con ellos que les importa mi vida, en una semana será el baile estoy muy ansiosa de ir con él.

**22 octubre 2003**

Bueno no siempre tengo la oportunidad de escribir en mi diario pero me alegra tenerlo realmente me moriría si alguien lo leyera ya que ha beses llego a sonar como una niña jugando a princesa y bueno nunca había pensado así hasta que estuve con él ese día fue maravilloso no puedo creer que hallamos bailado tanto nunca me había divertido tanto y él se veía guapísimo en su esmoquin, aquella foto que nos tomamos la guardare y atesorare por siempre.

**12 noviembre 2003**

Las cosas esta algo decaídas entre nosotros no puedo pensar en que algo está pasando él ha estado muy triste estas últimas semanas no puedo animarlo y nuestras misiones no ayudan aunque no ha tocado hacerlas juntos he visto que hermano sangre lo vigila mucho me temo que se deba alguna represaría y no he podido de dejar nuevamente lo que sucedió aquella noche que escuche hablando por su comunicador ya que hace unos días le pregunte por ello y actuó muy raro y rápidamente cambio el tema espero que esto sea pasajero.

Continuara….

Bueno aquí está el episodio disculpe por haber tardado tanto es solo que estaba ocupado con las otras historias pero no me he olvidado de esta

**Seogumi y Masunny:** o muchas gracias y si lo se tengo muchas faltas de ortografía pero valla que soy nuevo en esto además que muchas de las historias la escribe por la noche y pues ha beses no veo muy bien el teclado y disculpa la tardanza

**Jeanignacio:** muchas gracias me agrada que te allá gustado y pues espero no tardar con el siguiente


	5. Lo que sea por ti

**Episodio 5: Lo que sea por ti**

**15 noviembre 2003**

Querido diario este día ha ido de mal en peor me levante muy temprano para poder hablar con él y arreglar las cosas que me preocupan además de animarlo un poco pero no pudimos hablar ya que hermano sangre lo llamo justo cuando comenzábamos a hablar eso solo fue el comienzo.

Después del almuerzo hubo una intromisión en la seguridad eran eso perdedores de los titanes tratando de frustrar los planes de la academia no sé qué demonios les pasa si un no tenemos ni siquiera una estructura de nuestro plan no pueden acusarnos de algo que aún no hemos hecho a demás que me hicieron ver ridícula frente a todos ya que su estúpido ataque comenzó mientras recorría la pista de obstáculos.

Las únicas dos cosas buenas que sucedieron fue ver a esa tostadora de los titanes actuando raro y que mi chico me allá salvado aunque no pudimos habla.

**30 de noviembre**

Al parecer la cosas entre hermano sangre y the-rock van mejor de echo demasiado mejor creo que hermano sangre ha vuelto a confiar en él, lastima desde que vuelve a ser tan confianzudos en no me ha hecho caso durante dos semanas maldito idiota quien se cree por suerte hoy vuelve de su misión y por ley tiene el día después libre iré a tener una charla con él.

**Por la mañana**

Otro día que comienza pero hoy no tiene que salir nada mal arreglare los cabos sueltos que hay en nuestra relación le guste o no.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo asía la suya y espero y el idiota tengo una buena explicación, al llegar a su cuarto empiezo a tocar furiosa pero algo extraño pasa nadie abre la puerta, talvez el muy imbécil quiere terminar con migo porque no veo otra razón para evitarlo sin darme cuenta sigo golpeando al puerta y en un desenfrenó de ira utilizo mis poderes y derribo la puerta.

Al entrar a su habitación me muero de la vergüenza puesto que él no se encontraba ahora tendría que disculparme con él por la puerta y era la ultimo que me faltaba, apunto de irme de aquel lugar para seguir buscando me doy cuenta de que algo suena debajo de la cama me agacho y meto la mano por muy desagradable que sea ahí abajo quiero saber que es aquel ruido tal vez tiene que ver con su comportamiento tan extraño.

De pronto siento algo es una caja con lo que parece algunas partes metálicas y si no me equivoco son piezas del Cyborg de los titanes, me pregunto si rock estará pirateando a esa cafetería andante eso explicaría lo que escuche meses atrás sigo mirando aquellas piezas y en el fondo de la caja se ve un pequeño círculo amarillo con negro y una letra T en medio no podía creerlo era un comunicador de los titanes era fantástico todas las cosas que podía hacer con ese aparato en su poder, al menos eso pensaba hasta que aquel sonido se volvió a escuchar y rápidamente supe que provenía del comunicador mi gran curiosidad surgió en aquel momento pude haberlo ignorado he irme sin ningún problema pero la verdad quería saber mas no sabía el rock tenia tantos secretos y presione el botón para escuchar quien era sin rodeos rapazmente averigüe de quien era la vos y no hay que ser un gran detective para ello puesto que la vos era inconfundible pertenecía al joven maravilla.

Rb: Cyborg contesta Cyborg _–ordenaba el chico maravilla_

No podía creerlo porque se reportaría Cyborg, rápidamente seme vino a la mente que tal vez rock había destruido a Cyborg esa era una buena explicación para eso y los perdedores de los titanes lo estaba buscando pero aun así seguí escuchando.

Rb: Cyborg no te has reportado la misión está comprometida desde el día de ataque tienes que abortar es una orden.

_Bueno tengo que admitir que escuchar eso fue extraño_

Rb: abandona el alter ego de rock y vuelve a la torre he descubierto que trata de controlar a la personas estas en peligro

_No podía pensar no podía hablar no podía moverme lo único que venía a mi mente eran las palabras de pelos pinchos, yo había sido engañada yo avía sido traicionada yo había sido tan estúpida_.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos y derramando algunas lágrimas no me había sentido tan decepcionada en mi vida nunca yo había confiado en el y resulta ser un impostor un maldito impostor antes de llegar a mi cuarto veo caminar ha hermano sangre por los pasillos y logro escuchar que el intruso se encuentra en la sección e observación.

Mi cabeza estaba en duda por un lado no quería volverlo a ver y por otro quería que sufriera lo mismo que yo estaba sufriendo así que decidí ir a la sala de observación solo para hacerlo pagar por su crimen.

Antes de ir como loca tengo que encargarme de las cámaras de vigilancia a pesar de que voy a acabar con el hermano sangre se molestaría di descubre que elimine a su preciado espécimen porque de seguro para eso lo quería para experimentar.

Llego rápidamente a la sala de observación el maldito me las pagara mi furia y desagrado están por desbordarse solo tengo en abrir esta puerta y estará echo comenzara mi venganza.

Al entrar me doy cuenta de que hermano sangre lo tiene colocado en una mesa al parecer esta desconectado debo admitir que se ve linda a pesar de que lo estoy viendo como Cyborg pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me traiciono y tiene que pagar por haberme mentido será fantástico quemar sus circuitos mientras está apagado.

Antes de cometer mi atroz fechoría voltea a unas pantallas que están encendidas en la habitación y no puedo evitar leer unas letras rojas que dicen.

"**control total sobre el sujeto"**

Hermano sangre debió haberle implantado algún agente biomecánico para controlarlo pero va a mí que me importa eso él debe pagar.

Por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo simplemente no puedo en verdad me he enamorado de el esto apesta no sé qué hacer ahora si quiero volver a verlo tengo que sacarlo de aquí pero eso sería traición a la academia y a todo lo que yo he sido siempre maldición por lo menos debo encenderlo y quitarle ese agente de control mental si no me equivoco solo tengo que poner los comandos de extracción en la pantalla y listo.

Ya solo falta encenderlo no sé qué pasara después de este punto pero tengo que arriesgarme tengo que volverlo a encender.

Cy: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Jx: hermano sangre te coloco un agente malicioso

Cy: gracias cariño debemos irnos y… _-el joven es interrumpido_

Jx: ya puedes dejar de fingir idiota

Cy: a que te refieres Jinx

Jx: tu camuflaje y tu alter ego se han ido y además descubrí tu comunicador ya lo sé todo

Cy: entonces no creo que estés aquí para ayudarme cierto

Jx: no lo sé, pienso claramente es mejor que te largues antes de que piense en llamar a los demás

Cy: Jinx, gracias por todo

Jx: vete no quiero verte más ni escucharte, siempre me mentiste

Cy: Jinx yo…

Jx: lárgate te digo _–dice la chica gritando_

Y hay vi la único hombre que me ha hecho feliz corriendo por su vida, corriendo para escapar de una de las jaulas mortales para súper héroes, ahora yo debo sari de aquí antes de que sea descubierta yo no tengo nada más que hacer.

**15 de noviembre**

Estas dos semas han sido agobiantes y no me siento de ánimos para nada, siento un vacío en mi vida no tengo mucho que decir por hoy más que mañana es mi cumpleaños pero no le veo el caso tal vez solo valla por un café para que los demás no me vean a si no lo soportaría se supone que maña sería un día especial y no solo porque es mi cumpleaños si no porque estaría con él por primera ves estaría con alguien que se preocupa por mí.

**Al día siguiente en una cafetería**

Aquí estoy solo como siempre no sé porque dije que era mi cumpleaños el idiota al que le pedí el pay le puso una velita, me siento estúpida al pasar por mi mente que al apagarla tendría que pedir un deseo que idiota cree eso en fin lo are solo para que esto termine.

Cierro los ojos tomo una bocanada de aire y soplo para apagar la estúpida vela mi único deseo.

_Yo deseo profundamente tener una segunda oportunidad volverlo a ver intentarlo después de todo las segundas oportunidades existes_

Hablo los ojos no sé por qué demonios tuve la ilusión de que al abrirlos el estaría aquí me siento estúpido por tener estos sentimientos tan mundanos.

¿?: Pay de mora tu favorito

Jx: mira imbécil no estoy de humor para soporta… -_la chica se voltea para ver quien osa interrumpirla_

¿?: Te molesta si te acompaño

Jx: ¿Cyborg que haces aquí idiota?

Cy: bien a verte, ¿puedo sentarme?

Jx: claro yo ya me iba

Cy: no por favor quédate

Jx: ¿Por qué?

Cy: eres la única razón por la que estoy aquí sabes

Jx: pues no deberías

Cy: Jinx quiere decirte yo no te mentí, todo lo que pasamos fue de verdad

Jx: no soy estúpida quieres engañarme de nuevo quien te mando robín

Cy: te equivocas ellos piensan que estoy en la pizzería

Jx: entonces apúrate a irte antes de que se dé cuenta

Cy: no hasta que hablemos

Jx: hablemos de que

Cy: de nosotros

Jx: no hay nosotros idiota tu eres un héroe yo una villana es imposible no función y no funcionara

Cy: hagamos que funcione, yo aria lo que fuese por ti te amo Jinx

La joven hechicera se quedó perpleja por las palabras de joven mitad robot nunca espero esas palabras tan especiales para ella, no existía nada más en ese momento más que el tranquilamente el joven se acerca mientras la chica sigue inmóvil y le da un tierno beso en los labios después de algunos minutos se separan y se quedan en silencio.

Cy: bien creo que ya me distes tu respuesta será mejor que me valla _–decía el joven resignado pues después de todo lo que había hecho la chica no desea nada_

El Cyborg estaba a punto de pararse de la mesa cunado una mano pálida lo detiene para que no se valla voltea la mirada y es tomado por sorpresa por un beso de parte de la peli rosada el beso al igual que el anterior dura algunos segundos se separan y la joven hechicera lo mira y dice.

Jx: yo también aria lo que fuera por ti ágamos que esto funcione

Cy: ¿entonces aceptas ser mi novia?

Jx: si

Cy: BUUUUUUUUUYA

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, es raro ver historia de Cyborg pero pues este en mi primer intento con esta pareja espero más delante intentar hacer alguna otra de esta pareja y espero sus reviews **


End file.
